


I Know You Wanna Kiss Me

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Mona concentrate on making out with her boyfriend if the hottest girl in the goddamn party is right in the next room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first "explicit" story I wrote in english.  
> Forgive me if there's any mistakes regarding some expressions and things like that.  
> Also, I'm a bit of a prude, I guess, so I really wanted to write something "naughty" and romantic at the same time :)

   Mona loved when Hanna wore black jeans. It made her go internally nuts, actually. The particular pair that the blonde was wearing that night had the outlines of a hibiscus flower on both of the back pockets. It was Mona’s favorite flower. One more reason for her to be staring discreetly at Hanna’s butt, also her favorite in the category.

   Hanna turned around again, a few feet away from Mona, and there it was. The shorter girl, that was seated at the moment, bit her bottom lip while feeling a flash of heat run up and down her body, coming from between her legs. God, if only she could give that perfectly round little ass a squeeze! But, well, she couldn’t. First of all, because Hanna was there talking all flirty with mr. Don’t Touch Me Before Marriage – also known as Sean Ackard –, and because Mona herself was stuck on the couch beside Noel Kahn, who was pretty drunk already and talking nonsense to her. Mona didn’t even bother listening to him. She was too busy watching the hottest girl in the whole goddamn party.

   Noel had invited her to the party at his parents’ cabin earlier that Friday, and the _only_ reason Mona accepted going with him was because she knew Hanna was going to be there. Dateless. The blonde had basically tried to go down on Sean a few days ago and he simply backed away from her as if she had some kind of incurable STD. As if that wasn’t enough, he had broken up with her the next day saying they both wanted different things in life. Oh, but for fuck’s sake!

   Mona was absolutely sure Sean was gay. Like, there was _no way_ he could be straight, not with Hanna there, right in front of him, subtly rubbing his chest. It was ridiculous for both of them, really; for him because he was just standing there with his arms folded, as if he was disgusted by her touch, and for her because she was simply  _accepting_ the rejection, and The Fabulous Hanna Marin that Mona knew and admired didn't settle for _anyone's_ rejection.

   Mona felt bad for her best friend, though, especially in the day Hanna had pulled her to the girls’ room to tell her what had happened between her and her so called prince. She was heartbroken, the poor blue eyed girl. Her face was red from all the crying and Mona wanted to hunt Sean down and kill him for what he had done to Hanna.

   The truth was Mona couldn’t possibly figure out why Hanna was still so hung up on Sean. The guy was colder than ice and Mona had never seen him giving Hanna a deep kiss. Maybe Hanna liked him so much because he had been the first boy to actually notice her after her – and Mona’s – makeover. Well, fuck him! Mona had been having feelings for Hanna since seventh grade! Way before the blonde lose weight and start wearing makeup regularly. 

   They were sixteen now. It was almost the end of sophomore year and Mona felt like she knew Hanna forever. She also felt like her feelings for her best friend were stronger than ever before. She had been keeping quiet about it for so long, though, she felt like she was going to explode any minute now.

   Hanna was also pretty close with Aria, Emily and Spencer. They were actually very nice girls and didn’t use to make fun of Hanna and Mona before their makeover, unlike the rest of the school. But, at that point in Mona’s life, it just didn’t matter how nice they were. Mona just couldn’t help feeling insanely jealous whenever the three of them were around Hanna, laughing.

   The group, fortunately, wasn’t at that specific party. Aria, Emily and Spencer were willingly outsiders – which honestly made them seem even nicer to Mona. The short brunette felt bad for being extremely selfish like that as well, but she just wanted Hanna… all to herself. She felt like she deserved it. It wasn't a crime, was it? After all, Mona had been the one that did not leave Hanna’s side since middle school started, as in, since the very beginning, before the girls and way before weird ass Sean.

   Mona gazed away from Hanna, who was still facing Sean with a red cup in her left hand. If Mona kept looking at them, the jealousy would probably kill her. Noel’s hairy right arm felt heavy on her shoulders and he was starting to kiss her neck. Mona just kept sitting still, with her left leg crossed over her right one. His lips felt warm and wet, in a very bad way. It was all like an invasion of privacy. His shaved face against her skin was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. His breath smelled like beer. A lot of it. Mona didn’t want to be there.

   She was starting to move away from Noel when she saw Hanna leaning over Sean and kissing him. The brunette's jaw dropped for a second and she felt like she was getting kicked in the stomach. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly turned her gaze away from the blonde again. She felt heavily betrayed. She didn’t get it. She never would. What did Hanna see in that guy?

   Mona was still a tiny bit turned on by her previous thoughts, though, and she needed to get rid of that slightly maddening feeling. She turned to Noel, who seemed pretty dizzy, and cupped the left side of his face with one hand.

\- Come here – she said, pulling him by one hand to a long and quite calm hallway.

   Noel followed her on his wobbly feet without saying a word and quickly pressed her against the wall. The bright yellow light of a lamp revealed beads of sweat dripping from Noel’s forehead, but thankfully his body was still smelling like a rather nice deodorant.

   For a while, Noel kept staring hard at Mona’s covered breasts, as if he was thirsty and they were the last glass of water on Earth. Then, he moved his right hand slowly along Mona’s back and stopped when he reached Mona’s left butt cheek. He had a malicious look on his face, as if he was waiting to hear Mona’s moan, so she closed her eyes and let out a soft one, trying to find some amusement in what was being done to her.

   It wasn’t bad, actually. Noel was her first boyfriend ever, although she found pretty hard to classify as a relationship what she had with him because he was always partying and flirting with other girls. He also had never called her his girlfriend. Mona was fine with it, really. It was not like she wanted him as her future husband or anything.

   Noel started working on Mona’s neck with his lips again, and she unconsciously let out a louder moan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. But just as she did it, the sound of Hanna’s moan came rushing through her mind. It made her legs tremble for a split second. Not that she had ever heard Hanna moaning before, Mona just kind of pictured how the sound would be like in her head. However, thinking about it made her feel upset again and she opened her eyes, suddenly not even feeling Noel’s lips against her skin anymore.

   Hanna could be moaning because of Sean’s kisses on her neck right now, in that same living room. And thinking about that made Mona feel sick. But also… it made her feel incredibly horny. She pictured Hanna with her eyes closed as well, her lips naturally red, her toes curling inside her high heels with pleasure while she had her arms wrapped around Sean’s shoulders. Mona felt a tiny bead of her own wetness dripping from her almost soaked slit. She wished Noel was not there so she could touch herself while thinking of Hanna and how badly she wanted to cause the blonde that type of pleasure.

   Mona actually felt like something bad could happen to her if she didn’t get off sometime soon. She knew she was desperate, so she put both of her hands on each of Noel’s shoulders and pulled his lips away from her neck so she could kiss him. And she did it hard, trying to ignore the almost nauseating taste of beer on his tongue. He was eager, too, so Mona quickly grabbed his right hand and placed it in between her legs. She parted the kiss and moaned loudly at the boy’s touch, even though his fingers were only touching the fabric of her jeans. It was almost painful because, somehow, all she had in her mind was Hanna and how the blonde’s tongue would probably taste like lemon soda and vodka right now, her favorite drink in the world.

\- You little slut – Noel whispered with the same malicious smirk and softly bit Mona’s earlobe, dragging her to an empty bedroom in the end of the hallway.

   It was the guest room of the cabin, the only room that Noel’s parents let him keep with the door unlocked during the party. The other rooms were upstairs and had forbidden access to his friends.

   Noel kept the lights out and just shut the door closed as they entered the room. Mona only had one question in her mind as he grabbed her waist roughly and started kissing her again: how many people did the same thing they were doing there earlier? She tried not to think about it while he was laying her down on the bed, but it was hard to ignore the smell of beer, doritos and sweat that lingered in that room.

   Noel put his left knee on the mattress first, right in between Mona’s legs. It was almost reaching her covered crotch and she realized that she was literally anxious to have sex with him, like, really anxious. She didn’t even think about the fact that it would be her first time ever. She just wanted to get it over with so she could go over to Hanna and talk to her like a normal person, without sweating on her panties.

   She grabbed Noel’s thighs, pulling him closer. Her heart was pounding like crazy, but just because she was horny, not because she wanted it to happen with him. Actually, Mona could only focus on her pulsing clit. There was no other feeling there.

   Noel rubbed both of his eyes with his right hand for a second, seeming dizzy again, but started going for Mona’s neck again, licking it slightly this time. The girl tried to get into the mood of it, moaning once more. She could hear Noel breathing heavily at her left ear but then she noticed he wasn’t moving to undress her or himself.

\- Noel? – she called him softly, caressing the back of his neck. No response. His body was getting heavier over her by the second. – Noel, what’s wrong?

   For a second, Mona thought he wasn’t breathing but then he started doing it more smoothly. The girl’s mouth opened in disbelief.

\- You have _got_ to be kidding me! – she said in a louder voice, starting to roll Noel off her carefully.

   Yup, the boy was peacefully asleep. Mona snorted in complete frustration.

\- I can’t believe you did this to me – she whined, but Noel just started snoring almost inaudibly in response – Yeah, I guess you drank, like, twenty cans of beer.

   Then, Mona laughed slightly at her own misery. She could hear some noise coming from outside, but it was mostly a few people talking. The main crowd was out there, playing around next to the woods, or gone to their home. She wondered if Hanna was still there. They didn’t come together nor agree on going home together. Actually, Mona just kind of followed Hanna there, because the blonde said she was going to try and make amends with Sean.

   Hanna really thought she would “get lucky” with Sean and also thought Mona would “get lucky” with Noel – giving the fact that the brunette came with him –, so it was implied that they both would go home – or more likely somewhere else – with their so called boyfriends. Mona sighed. Hanna was such a strong girl but the sad part was that the brunette could actually see Hanna begging for Sean to take her back. _He will if he’s actually not an ass_ , Mona thought to herself and sighed once again.

   Everything was so quiet now and it was getting cold. She was almost in peace with herself again, except her down area was still pretty awake. Even if she went out and tried to find Hanna, she was still horny and she wouldn’t be able to face her best friend feeling so… dirty. So she slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Noel was still softly snoring beside her.

   God, she could barely believe she would actually do this with a guy lying beside her. Like, she would clearly going to be thinking about a girl and that was so… naughty. She smirked to the dark and allowed herself to think of the word in a good way.

   Her heart started pounding crazily again as she slid her right hand under her panties. She closed her eyes and gasped, rather surprised, when she slid her right middle finger superficially along her slit. _She was still so wet!_  

   _You did this to me, Hanna,_ she kept thinking while using two fingers to rub her clit. It took only a few fast circular moves for her thighs to start shaking. Part of her wanted to make that pre orgasm feeling last forever, but she simply wouldn't be able to hold it.

   It didn’t take long for her to come, suppressing a “fuck!” under her breath. She spent a few moments sliding slowly that same middle finger along her now even stickier slit. She could easily do it again. She was feeling so intimate with herself right now. It was like everything was out in the open and she didn’t have to lie to herself anymore.

   While Mona was in Noel's bathroom, getting herself sufficiently dry again, she thought of how badly she wanted Hanna to have caused her that overwhelming sensation.

   Lastly, she washed her hands and gazed at Noel one last time before softly closing the door behind her. He still hadn’t moved.


	2. Truth doesn't always hurt

   Mona was making her way back to the living room, much more relaxed. She was going to go on a small hunt for Hanna, but if she didn’t find her, she would go home. It would be a pain staying over at that party all on her own. Luckly, Mona didn’t have much trouble finding the blonde. She was half sitting on the arm of the couch that Mona was earlier seated on beside Noel. Hanna had her head down. She looked incredibly bummed and seeing her like that made Mona’s heart clench.

\- Hanna? – the brunette called her softly – Honey, what’s wrong?

   Hanna alternated her gaze from Mona to her knees a few times before answering with a faltering voice that only made the shorter girl feel worse.

\- Sean dumped me. Again.

   Mona didn’t know how to react at first, but then she stepped closer to Hanna, starting to softly stroke her hair.

\- Oh, sweetie… - she whispered, compassionately.

   The truth was Mona actually hated to see Hanna like this, with her beautiful blue eyes gleamingless. But it didn’t matter how heartbroken she was starting to feel because of Hanna’s situation. Mona would never say she was sorry. Hanna didn’t need the ass. Period. However, the blonde didn’t seem to think so. She leaned her head on Mona’s chest and started to sob. Christ, Mona would do whatever it took to heal that broken heart.

\- I just want to know what I did wrong – Hanna said, tears running down her cheeks.

\- Hey – Mona suddenly cupped the left side of the girl’s face, looking down into her eyes. – Look at me. Who are you?

   Hanna broke eye contact for a moment, as if she didn’t want to do the routine.

\- Who are you? – Mona insisted, with a firm voice.

\- I’m Hanna Marin – the blonde replied weakly.

\- And what are you?

   Hanna gave her best friend a sweet little smirk.

\- I’m fabulous.

\- That’s my number one girl – Mona kissed Hanna’s forehead and wiped the girl’s tears with her thumbs.

\- You’re pretty fabulous yourself, you know? – Hanna said in a drawl, wrapping her arms loosely around Mona’s waist.

   Although Mona knew Hanna was slightly drunk, she couldn’t help secretly beaming at the blonde’s compliment.

\- Oh, I know that, honey, and frankly? I’m getting kinda tired of hearing it – she managed to respond, casually.

   Hanna laughed coyly and Mona felt that “mission accomplished” type of feeling taking over herself.

\- Do you wanna get out of here? – the blonde asked, her voice almost sounding sleepily, just when a few older guys came in laughing and throwing empty beer cans at each other.

   Mona didn’t reply immediately. For a couple of seconds, she just kept playing with the tips of some strands of Hanna’s hair.

\- Where would you like to go? – the shorter girl inquired softly, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating again.

   Hanna finally let go of Mona’s waist. She still seemed kind of bummed.

\- I don’t know – she shrugged. – I just don’t wanna be here anymore.

\- Okay… - Mona grabbed Hanna’s hand and slowly started dragging her out of the noisy house. She honestly didn’t care if it was past 11:30. She was at Hanna’s mercy. She always had been. – maybe we could just walk around aimlessly and watch the sun rise, huh? We’ve always talked about doing that.

\- That sounds nice – Hanna nodded. – Forget about everything and everyone. And come back only whenever we feel like it.

   At that point, Mona was sure Hanna was drunk. Not dangerously drunk, though, but drunk enough to maybe want to live dangerously.

\- Just you and me – she ventured saying, intertwining their hands and swinging their arms back and forth.

   Hanna smiled at the sight of them holding hands - they were _fully_ holding hands and Mona could barely contain her own excitement.

\- How did things go with you and Noel? – Hanna asked rather cheerfully while they were managing to slowly walk around the Kahn’s small and secluded mansion.

   Even though there were plenty of immature teenagers dispersedly surrounding the place, it really felt like the girls were completely alone. It was a priceless feeling. Mona could precisely feel every beat of satisfaction of her heart. She inhaled the fresh and slightly cold air of the woods around them, that smelled a bit like alcohol, before answering.

\- It didn’t go anywhere.

\- You mean you didn’t give it up? – Hanna smirked, surprised, in her gossipy voice tone.

\- No – Mona sighed, dramatically. – He passed out. Right when we were about to do it.

\- No fucking way! – Hanna’s eyes widened and she laughed loudly this time – You mean he left you hanging?

\- Yeah, I guess you can say that.

\- You just walked away, then? – the blonde seemed genuinely curious.

\- Not before giving myself what the thing in between his legs should've given me – she maliciously winked at Hanna.

\- You’re so filthy! – she elbowed Mona playfully.

\- Oh, please, like you’ve never done it.

   Hanna just laughed in response, putting her left arm around Mona’s shoulders and allowing the brunette to slide her right arm across Hanna’s back.

\- I don’t know if you hoped something was gonna happen between you and your man tonight… - Hanna began again – but I did. I guess you must think I’m stupid because I believe in lucky panties.

   Mona suddenly stopped walking. They were in front of the back of the house and practically alone. The few people that were there weren’t even paying the slightest attention to what the both of them were doing. They were too high for that. Hanna stopped as well, facing Mona.

\- Look at me – the shorter girl said softly, holding both of Hanna’s hands. – I would never think you’re stupid. Not ever. Do you hear me?

   The blonde nodded, silently.

\- Listen, Hanna – Mona put a lock of Hanna’s hair behind her ear –, Sean’s a dickhead, okay? Besides, I have my reasons to think he’s one hundred percent into dicks.

   Hanna laughed coyly and slightly shook her head.

\- What makes you say that?

   Mona smiled wisely and ran a hand along one of Hanna’s bare arm. She was wearing a strapless flowery blouse that showed a very narrow bit of the low part of her belly. Just that tiny bit of skin made Mona’s mind go wild. She thought for a split second about Hanna’s silver belly button piercing.

\- There’s no way on Earth that Sean would’ve missed out on the most gorgeous amazing girl that you are if he was straight – the brunette’s voice was deep and softly serious.   

   Hanna took long to reply, almost in a whisper.

\- Do you really think I am all that?

   Mona just nodded, staring deeply into Hanna’s blue eyes. And then Hanna hugged her. Tightly. So tightly that she almost lifted the shorter girl’s feet a couple of inches in the air.

\- What would I do without you? – Hanna asked, her face practically buried in the space between Mona’s neck and shoulder.

   Mona had a large smile on her face.

\- Yeah, just keep that thought in mind, will ya?

   Hanna kept holding her for a few more seconds, and on the very last one, Mona felt the blonde’s lips brushing slightly against the skin of her shoulder. At first, she thought it was pure coincidence, but then Hanna pressed them more firmly on her until Mona could hear a brief and muffled peck sound. It was more than enough for Mona to wonder if she was dreaming. Although, she took a shallow breath and managed to naively question the blonde.

\- What are you doing there, champ?

   Hanna slowly let go of her.

\- I know you wanna kiss me – she said, very smoothly.

   Of course Mona could easily change the subject or maybe playfully say that Hanna had lost it completely. Except she couldn’t. Everything started spinning around her. She knew that the secret that she kept for so long, so carefully deep inside her, was now out. Except when it was about the blonde’s birthday present, Mona was lousy at lying to her. Hanna knew her just as much she knew her. And, frankly, Mona thought she would never find the strength she needed to respond.

\- What? – her voice tone was barely audible.

\- Don’t ask me why, please. I just feel it. It’s like… there’s something different.

\- With what? – Mona shot back, her guard totally down. She had never been this vulnerable before.

\- With the way that you look at me – Hanna said, her voice faltering already – Some people would call this bragging but I know that’s not it. I can tell that Aria, Emily and Spencer don’t look at me the way you do.

   For a split second Mona wished she could go ahead and say that none of them were Hanna’s best friend. Mona was. That was why they didn’t look at her the way Mona did. But then she bit the tip of her tongue and stopped it before it could slip out. It was beyond selfishness and, besides, wasn’t even the point. The point was that Hanna was right.

\- I wouldn’t call it bragging, you know? – the brunette managed to weakly say with a imperceptible grin on her lips.

\- So it’s true, then? You do wanna kiss me?

   With the tips of her fingers and the feeling that she had absolutely nothing to lose, Mona pushed some strands of Hanna’s hair away from her face.

\- Yeah, sweetie.

   Her whole body trembled with the sound of those words and then relaxed. Telling the truth had never felt so good.

   Hanna looked down for one second. Mona knew she should be freaking out about the possibility of losing her best friend after telling her this, but she wasn’t. She just… _didn’t see_ Hanna leaving her because of it.

\- Well, guess what? – the blonde looked up again, and her face was changed. She didn’t seem nervous anymore. Actually, her expression was softly serious as well.

\- What?

   Hanna moved her lips closer to Mona’s right ear.

\- I wanna kiss you, too.


	3. As a team, baby, we are fabulous!

   Hanna’s warm whisper traveled through all of Mona’s organs, letting the shorter girl’s right side completely paralyzed. She could feel the goosebumps going from the back of her neck all the way to her ankles. She actually thought she might faint. Hanna couldn’t possibly had said what Mona had just heard.

\- Can you… - she trailed off – what… did you say?

\- I do, Mona – the blonde smiled, her lips dangerously close to Mona’s. – I really want to.

   Mona had to hold on Hanna’s shoulders so she wouldn’t fall down.

\- You’re drunk, Han – the brunette said softly, trying her hardest to sound like the voice of reason. – You’re slightly drunk and you’re frustrated. It will all be different when you wake up tomorrow.

\- Maybe – Hanna put both of her palms on the low part of Mona’s back, pulling her closer, and Mona felt the area in between her legs warming up again –, but all I’m feeling right now is that it’s right for me to be here with you. And I feel like I owe you this. You were right about Sean all along. He's cold. Whenever I would hug him he seemed to want to pull away. He never held me close like you do. I used to feel so unwanted around him. I just never realized that until tonight.

   Hanna was starting to tear up a bit as well, and Mona felt like she would not be able to take it.

\- It’s so different with you – the blonde continued, smiling. – You want me. With you I always feel… home.

\- Hanna, stop – Mona demanded, her voice sounding hurt, and she took a couple of steps back but then her voice softened. – Please. You have no idea what this is doing to me.

   The shorter girl turned her back on her best friend for a few seconds, trying to hold her tears. Hanna sniffed.

\- I just want to be around someone who loves me – she claimed, sounding more heartbroken than ever. Mona felt like she would die if she didn’t say it out loud.

\- I love you – she got closer to Hanna again. – God, so fucking much.

\- Then show me that love! – Hanna practically yelled, her blue eyes widened – Let me feel it. Kiss me.

   Mona slowly stroked the blonde’s hair with her right hand, knowing she was completely screwed. Hanna was desperate, for crying out loud! She was obviously needy and practically begging for the slightest demonstration of caring. And honestly? Mona was starting to realize that she didn’t give a single fuck about being second best. Hanna needed some love and, oh, God, Mona could and _would_ give it to her.

   The blonde was eager, too. As soon as their lips collided, Mona felt the tip of Hanna’s tongue brushing against her still closed mouth.

\- Whoa, easy, baby – Mona teased, parting the kiss for a second.

\- Sorry – Hanna laughed, flustered.

\- Are you really sure you wanna do this?

\- Yeah – Hanna nodded –, I’m sure.

   Mona’s heart started hammering uncontrollably again as she reached Hanna’s eager lips once more. Their tongues started brushing against each other slowly. It was like there was no rush. Every touch was given as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Mona felt every single part of her body heating up. Everything that worried her, every bad thought was gone from her mind and it was as if the Earth had stopped spinning. _Please, don’t let this be a dream_ , was the only thing she kept thinking.

\- Oh, my God… – Mona managed to breathe out when they parted the kiss again, both gasping for oxygen.

\- I know, right? – Hanna went for Mona’s left shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses up to her earlobe that, unlike Noel’s, felt warm and sloppy in an unbelievably great way.

   The shorter girl moaned, closing her eyes again.

\- Where should we move this to? – she heard herself asking, in full ecstasy.

\- My car? – Hanna rapdily offered – Although I don’t know if we would be comfortable doing stuff on the back seat. I mean, we see it in movies… but I don’t think it’s the way they show.

   Mona laughed, suddenly incapable of asking the blonde what kind of _stuff_ she had in mind. And then she felt as if a little lamp had lit up inside her head.

\- I just had another one of my brilliant ideas – she articulately quoted Blair Warner and gave Hanna a peck. – Do you mind going back inside with me for just a sec?

   Hanna smiled and shook her head, seeming about ten times more innocent.

\- Not really.

   Mona eagerly guided the blonde by one hand through the, now, much less crowded place. She only hoped that Noel would still be out on that bed. _Jackpot!_ There he was, lying on his back still. The only way Mona knew he wasn’t dead was because he kept snoring softly.

\- You’re so much filthier than I thought! – Hanna teased her with her hands on Mona’s shoulders while they were going up the stairs. Mona had now the keys to the upper rooms that she gently took out of the right pocket on Noel’s jeans.

   The first room of the second floor smelled like fabric softener and, somehow, Mona knew it was the bigger room of the house.

\- _This_ is what I call first class treatment! – Mona beamed, spinning around like a happy kid on Christmas morning.

   Hanna was silently seated on the oak chest that stood at the foot of the king-sized bed. Even though the door was already locked and the lights were still off, the large window let the natural night light illuminate the room just enough for Mona to perfectly see the blonde’s features. She kneeled down beside the girl.

\- Are you okay? - she asked cosily, caressing Hanna’s thighs.

\- Yeah – the blonde breathed out, sliding her own hands along Mona’s arms –, I just feel like I’m on another world here with you. I think I don’t want this to be different when I wake up tomorrow.

   Still kneeling, Mona stood in between Hanna’s legs.

\- Then it won't - she cupped one side of Hanna’s face. – You have my word.

   And they kissed again, even more eagerly. Mona wasn’t as dazzled this time, so she was able to actually taste a bit of the bittersweet combination of lemon soda and vodka in Hanna’s tongue. She parted the kiss, laughing a little.

\- What? – the blonde inquired, the same smile on her face.

\- I know you so well, don’t I? – she bragged.

\- I guess you do.

   It was Mona’s turn to reach for Hanna’s neck. She grabbed the girl’s hair with her right hand and pulled her head a little to the side. Hanna’s first moan was just what Mona needed to feel the first bead dripping onto her panties. _Again._

\- Go on, then – she instructed in a whisper –, lie down.

   Hanna gave her a kinky smile and kicked her high heels off, breathing kind of heavily now. She propped her feet onto the chest and slid off to the mattress. For a second, Mona just contemplated the girl that was gracefully lying right on the center of that bed, as the princess that she knew Hanna was.

\- Stop with the moony eyes and come over here – the blonde demanded, a playful smile on her face now.

   Mona laughed, firstly just sitting on the bed.

\- Do you mind if I leave this on? – she lit a lamp that stood on the right nightstand.

\- Why, though? – Hanna propped onto her elbows. – I always thought the dark made everything more… sexy, maybe?

\- Maybe…- Mona nodded calmly and then got closer to the blonde – but I wanna be able to capture every single inch of you tonight, just in case this turns out to be an once in a life time thing.

\- Wow… you always know just the right thing to say.

\- You make it come out naturally – Mona shrugged and leaned over Hanna, lifting her blouse up and kissing her all the way to her belly button piercing. She gave the little metal piece a slow lick and the cool feeling of it mixed with Hanna's warm skin against her tongue was rather addictive. - I always loved this, you know? – she confessed, gazing at the girl who had her head back and her eyes up.

\- You did? – Hanna managed to weakly ask.

   Mona nodded, even though knowing that Hanna couldn’t see it, and dropped another wet kiss at the spot.

\- Remember last summer, when you did it? – she didn't give enough time for the blonde to reply – I used to count the minutes to our pool days. Heck, I always loved seeing you in a bikini, but after this you’ve become fucking irresistible.

   Mona bit the soft flesh just below it and Hanna laughed, putting both of her hands on Mona’s head. The brunette started unclasping Hanna’s jeans.

\- Always, though? - Hanna asked, still breathing rapidly while Mona was setting her legs free – Even before…

   The girl let the sentence stay unfinished. Mona smiled at that.

\- I know you may find that hard to believe, but… yeah – she let her shoulders down and slightly shook her head. – I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, Han.

   Hanna sighed, as if Mona’s confession was a lot to take, but then smiled.

\- Others may think of this as bragging again… but I think I’ve always known you looked at me differently. I mean, your eyes were always so gentle. You never judged me. Not once. You never stopped me from eating too many chocolate chip cookies as my mom always did when I was younger. I think that’s why it never felt weird for me to take my clothes off in front of you.

   Mona slid the blonde’s pants to the floor. It was true. It had been countless sleepovers where they had spent hours straight just trying on each other’s clothes, seeing each other wearing nothing but underwear and comparing bra sizes, after _and_ before their makeover.

\- And how about now? – Mona tried on a more sensual voice, caressing the center of Hanna’s light blue cotton thong – It is weird?

   The blonde pursed her lips.

\- I think I can get used to the feeling.

\- Oh, I bet you can – Mona delicately scratched the soft fabric, laying the ground slowly, then started working a little deeper just with the nail of her middle finger. She loved it when she did it to herself and she knew that if she did it the right way now, it would let Hanna craving for more.

   A couple more strokes and Mona was managing to push a third of her finger in without taking Hanna’s panties off, but of course Mona wasn’t working for to just leave it at that.

\- God, that feels amazing… – the blonde pursed her lips again.

\- Yeah? – Mona looked down to the stain of wetness on the blue fabric – Well, then I think you’re just as ready as you can be.

\- I am? – Hanna asked, her voice sweet, innocent, vulnerable.

   Frankly, Mona didn’t know how she was managing to look and sound so well put together. Hanna wasn’t half as wet as she was. _Fuck_ , her clit was pulsing already and she hadn’t even stared on the girl yet! However, she took a deep breath – the deepest she could take, under de circumstances – and put her head in between Hanna’s legs after tossing her thong onto the floor as well.

\- Whoa… okay, uh… you’re just gonna… dive in, then? – Hanna gasped in surprise.

   Mona laughed as she gave Hanna’s clit the first touch with the tip of her tongue.

\- Honey, I said you're just as ready as you can be. But this is not the wettest you can get.

\- Okay – Hanna smiled, seeming excited as if she was going on a super high roller-coaster –, bring me to my best, then.

\- You bet I’ll try to, but it was a good thing you stopped me – she lay on her back right beneath Hanna so she could take her own jeans off. – Damage control. Now c’mere.

   Mona started sliding her tongue over Hanna’s clit as if she was kissing her, in slow circular moves. The shorter girl’s lips were glued to Hanna’s skin as if they were vacuum sealed to it. Her eyes were naturally closed. She needed absolutely no guide on that.

   She would be lying if she said she was doing it just for the sake of Hanna’s pleasure. Of course not. Fifty-fifty was fair enough. Okay, maybe sixty-forty to her side. But the thing was that… it just felt _right_ for her to be doing that. Even though it was her own first time, she seemed to know by heart what to do, and she _knew_ she was doing it right. Hanna wasn’t screaming, but letting out hoarse little moans that were frankly drawing away all of Mona’s sanity.

   Mona was doing pretty well at holding herself until she heard Hanna let out a gasping “God, Mona, since when did you get so fucking pro at this?!”. It was literally the best compliment she had ever received. And it was just when she started working faster on Hanna’s clit that she noticed she was actually grinding against the bedspread. It was fairly working. In fact, way more than she thought it would. The secret moves of her own hips against the mattress would definitely get her off before she could get Hanna off.

   As she predicted, she was having her moment way before Hanna could have hers. It hit her really hard. It was pain and pleasure all at once, and she tried not to, but ended up shutting her eyes tightly and screaming; an almost desperate sound coming from deep in her throat. She kept her head down, though. She didn’t know exactly why but she didn’t want Hanna to see her like this. It was kind of pathetic, in a way. She didn't want Hanna to know for how long she had been wanting that to happen.

\- No, please, don’t stop – the blonde whined in protest.

   Mona grinned and kissed Hanna's left inner thigh as a momentary consolation. She knew how bad it felt to be left hanging and nothing clenched more her heart at that moment than having to back away from Hanna’s juicy entrance.

\- I’m so sorry, honey, but I had to – Mona claimed weakly, still not in perfect condition to go back to work. Although she was loving to get to use all those pet names to express Hanna’s enormous amount of sweetness, in every sense of the word.

   Hanna kept quiet for a second and then her voice sounded more sober.

\- You’re one-hundred percent forgiven.

\- I am? – Mona smiled catlike to her best friend. Hanna wasn’t stupid at all.

\- Yeah – the blonde nodded, again with that peerless sweet essence painted on her face. – C’mere.

   Mona didn’t think twice – or even once – before going up to Hanna, the shorter girl’s legs in between hers. The tip of their noses collided softly.

\- I can’t believe you came just from sucking my pussy – Hanna said before kissing Mona, as if she was eager to taste herself in the brunette’s tongue.

   Hearing the so called dirty words coming straight out of Hanna’s mouth made Mona think she could easily reach her third orgasm of the night.

\- The object is to get you wetter not drier. So, actually, it’s way more about licking than sucking – she corrected her in a mellow voice tone.

   Hanna flipped them over so Mona would be lying on her back now.

\- Whatever, you sexologist lady. You made it feel fucking awesome.

\- Well, thank you, but I’m not quite done with you yet, missy – Mona flipped them over again so she would be sitting up right above Hanna, with her legs around the blonde’s hips. The warmth of Hanna’s still in need of relief area was starting to mess with her again. – Take it off – she grabbed the bottom of the girl’s blouse.

   Hanna quickly obeyed and Mona frantically unclasped Hanna’s strapless bra, going for the girl’s left nipple. The blonde immediately let out an articulate gasp, as if that particular area was even more sensitive than her actual clit. They both rolled to their sides and kept facing each other. Mona maintained her previous strategy: unhurriedly sliding her tongue over Hanna’s nipple, as if she was kissing her.

\- Wait – the blonde said amid another gasp.

   Mona frowned, slightly frightened. Hanna pointed to her glitter tank top and repeated the brunette’s last order. _Take it off_. Mona smiled and apologized for keeping the piece of clothing glued to her for so long.

   As Mona was almost completely naked, except for her lacy navy blue panties, Hanna reached the center of it with two fingers.

\- Oh, God, Mona… you’re soaking wet!

   Mona felt her whole body trembling with the blonde’s whispery observation. She was proud of it. She was fucking _proud_ of being wet because of Hanna.

-Believe me, Han, this is the best way to ruin expensive lingerie.

   Hanna laughed and got even closer, her full breasts pressed against Mona’s smaller ones. The brunette pursed her lips. _So soft!_ So… incredibly soft, warm and… well, now, Hanna’s skin was practically feverish, as well as her own.

\- Let me do something for you – the blonde’s voice sounded like it wasn’t an option and her right hand slid under Mona’s panties, giving Mona's left butt cheek a light squeeze.

   Chewing on her lower lip, the brunette closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch, once more thinking that she wouldn't be able to make the pre orgasm feeling last.

\- But I still owe you something, too, remember? – she slid a hand in between her best friend’s legs. Hanna _still_ wasn’t half as wet as she was. 

\- That’s it, we’ve always did better as a team, anyways – Hanna slid the shorter girl’s panties down to her thighs and started surveying her beyond soaked slit. – God, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I did this to you.

   Hanna’s fingers were curious; she was trying to figure out where to fit each one. Meanwhile, Mona licked two fingers and started rubbing the blonde’s clit in fast and steady circular moves.

\- If only you knew how many times you did this to me... without even knowing it – she murmured, yet trying to keep her voice firm so Hanna would know she was serious. And her mind flashed back to the very first time she masturbated. She was fourteen and she didn’t mentally fuck Megan Fox or Scarlett Johansson. She had actually just woken up from her also very first wet dream. Hanna had been the one and only star in it.

\- It’s right here, isn’t it? – Hanna’s wondering voice pulled Mona back to reality.

   Two of Hanna’s right fingers stared slowly massaging Mona's clit and causing the shorter girl an one-hundred percent agonizing pleasure. She nodded, although not decelerating her own moves on Hanna. With her eyes closed, the blonde let out another hoarse little moan. She was close. But Mona was already there. Just that low sound pushed her over the edge. Again. And she screamed, with no shame at all this time. But she had to stop what she was doing. She had to hold her.

\- That was really fast – Hanna said, still tangled to the brunette, as if she was surprised yet proud of her.

\- I just couldn’t hold it – Mona breathed out, and slowly started to back away from the girl. – But you need a little more, don’t you?

   Hanna nodded and Mona promptly licked an index finger, fitting it into the girl; she was finally soaked. Hanna bit hard on her bottom lip and Mona had to suppress the urge to kiss her.

\- Put another one – Hanna pleaded in a gasp.

   Mona smiled and fit a second finger inside her best friend. Hanna was bisexual for sure. Herself, however, would forever be a gold star lesbian. She didn’t need finger penetration to get to her personal heaven and she could barely stand the ideia of being violated by a penis. In fact, she was realizing now that she hadn’t been anxious to have sex with Noel downstairs. She had been anxious to get off and, well, of course Noel wouldn’t even have bothered touching her clit in order to make that happen for her. He would've just pushed his dick inside of her and then thugged, again and again, roughly. It would've hurt and it would've bled.

   Once more, Hanna let out a moan that sounded like comfort to Mona.

\- Do you want another one? – she asked the girl, delicately.

   Hanna nodded and moaned louder when Mona fit the third finger in. Soon, Mona felt Hanna contracting around her fingers.

\- Baby, you’re _so_ close – Mona said, feeling her heart going nuts at the thought of Hanna being _her_ baby.

\- I know – the blonde breathed out, finally screaming and pulling Mona closer to kiss her just a couple of seconds later.

   Hanna would probably need a shower; she was a little wet in between her thighs now, too. _Fuck, what a great view_. Mona wouldn’t dare missing the opportunity of going down on her again, so she eagerly licked Hanna's left inner thigh, reaching once more for her slit.

\- So juicy… – the shorter girl murmured, hungrily, making eye contact with Hanna this time.

   Hanna laughed and arched her legs, sitting up straight on the bed and letting out an exhausted gasp as she grabbed both of Mona’s hands, tightly. Her blue eyes were still pinned on Mona’s darker ones as the brunette was giving Hanna a few slow and deep licks. Hanna’s lips were parted as she was starting to breathe heavily again and Mona went up to her, standing on her own knees and in between the girl’s legs.

   Mona’s hard nipples were slightly brushing against Hanna’s and it seemed as if they were staring hard into each other’s souls. Mona slid four fingers along Hanna’s dreamy wet slit and brought them to her own mouth, licking them clean, one by one. At that point, she didn’t care much if the blonde thought it was weird. If she could, she would taste Hanna’s juices every single day.

   Hanna licked Mona’s fingers as well, though, slowly. Ah, and the way that the blonde looked at her best friend while she still had a couple of them in her mouth! So intense, so sexy. Again, so _good_ it hurt. It made Mona be even more sure that their connection was unbreakable.

\- Do you like the way you taste? – Mona asked her in a tone that even herself would’ve classified as sensual.

   Hanna nodded with her lips trembling, which indicated that she was still eager. Mona put both of her hands on the back of the blonde’s neck and pulled her to an equally wet kiss. 

\- I wish we could spend the night here – Hanna said, after catching her breath.

   Now Mona had her head on Hanna’s chest. Their legs were tangled up to one another and the shorter girl definitely thought she could fall asleep in there, hearing Hanna’s heart beating. It was like the most perfect lullaby, it made it seem as if the world had no problems whatsoever. The fact that there was a lousy party going on downstairs was completely vanished from Mona's mind.

\- I think we can – Mona replied in a sweet tone, smiling while feeling Hanna’s arms around her. She wasn't getting out of that bed to go home anytime soon.

\- Are you serious? – Hanna smiled in both excitement and disbelieve.

\- Well, I still have Noel’s keys and I very much doubt that he will wake up before eleven in the morning to notice they’re gone.

\- What about his parents?

\- They barely come here. They just send a maid here every Monday so the little rich boy can throw his parties on the weekends. Trust me, all we have to do is give a quick call to our moms. You can say you’re crashing at my place and vice versa.

\- What if they find out we’re lying?

\- They won’t – Mona looked up at Hanna. – They don’t have each other’s numbers, right?

   Hanna smiled again, her eyes gleaming in full disbelief now, but a very good type of disbelief. She ran her left index finger along Mona’s jaw.

\- How can you be so fabulous?

   Mona squeezed the body under her a little more tightly.

\- I’ve learned with the master.


	4. Don't cut short a beautiful word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you post a fic and then you get so much more kudos than you could ask for? Well, it was what happened to me and this little thing here, my second fic in English, over the course of one year. Back in 2015 I thought I knew the language well enough to venture myself and do this. Haha. But I didn't (and sometimes I still don't, to this day). The previous three chapters were full of gross mistakes (countless "slided" that were supposed to be "slid"), things I only came to notice now, after re-reading and editing them. But even before I started the editing process, people kept reading this story and scrolling down to the button with the little heart on it. It really means the world to me, guys. So this is sort of a "thank you" chapter :)

   As the hours went by, they gradually disentangled from each other, which enticed a nightmare to take place in Mona’s subconscious. In it, Ashley Marin had gotten really mad at Hanna _and_ Mona for not letting her know where they were all night. And seeing Hanna’s mom mad, even if in a dream, really scared Mona because Hanna’s mom _loved_ her.

   Perhaps Mona was simply aprehensive because they hadn’t called their moms; Hanna had left her phone in her car, Mona had promised earlier to lend Hanna her own but that ended up not happening as they got more and more comfortable in each other’s embraces. Either way, now Mona was whimpering quietly, curled up on the right side of that enormous bed. She felt a huge gap behind her, meaning that Hanna was far away, or maybe even meaning that _that_ wasn’t even a bed in Noel Kahn’s cabin… maybe that was Mona’s bed and Hanna hadn’t been there all along.

   The feeling of loneliness was suddenly unbearable. Mona wanted to sob but she didn’t have the strength; she was still more than half asleep. Although she felt the warm tears gathering up behind her closed eyelids. She grabbed the pillow under her head with one hand and kept whimpering.

\- Hey, hey, shhh – the warmth of a naked body instantly sorrounded her. – I’m here. I haven’t gone anywhere.

   Still with her eyes closed, Mona grinned widely and breathed out, incredibly relieved, leaning back against Hanna. Their bodies fit perfectly; Mona felt like she had been born to be Hanna’s little spoon.

\- What was the bad dream about? – Hanna whispered against Mona’s ear and ran a flat hand along Mona’s outter thigh.

   Mona gave herself a second to briefly gasp at the touch and totally relax.

\- Your mom grounded you for not calling and getting home so late. And indefinitely forbade me from seeing you.

   Hanna let out a breathy laugh against Mona’s shoulder, as if she had found it too cute that Mona was scared of her mom fiding out about them and not being okay with it.

\- That would never happen – she kissed Mona’s left shoulder blade. – My mom loves you.

   Mona turned to Hanna, putting her arms loosely around her.

\- Right. But I should work hard to keep being on her good side. There’s no such thing as being too careful when coming out of the closet, you know?

\- Coming out of the closet – Hanna echoed with a vague smile, as if she was somehow in awe. – Wow, that’s full on lezzie talk.

   For once, Mona didn’t smile along.

\- Please, don’t say that.

   The smile also faded away from Hanna’s lips. The blonde looked nervously apologetic.

\- I didn’t mean to say that were one, I just…

\- No – Mona delicately cut her off. – Han, that _is_ who I am. The moment I first laid eyes on you was the moment I realized I was a lesbian. And I’ve grown to look at it as a beautiful word. _Lezzie_ is just not it. In fact, I cannot begin to tell you how offensive this shorter word sounds.  

   By the time Mona concluded, her voice was faltering and her mind was filled with bad memories, endlessly scarier than a nightmare. Hanna was surveying Mona’s features compassionately, as if, for a moment, she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend on her own.

\- Actually, you _can_ begin to tell me – she stroked Mona’s cheek in the most frank apology. – Has anyone ever bullied you because of that?

   _It doesn’t matter, I’m over it now,_ Mona wished she could say. But she wasn’t over it. Every now and then, the moment when one of Noel’s lacrosse team mates had come up to her to somehow confront her about still being a virgin came back to haunt her. _If you’re ashamed of putting out to Noel, maybe you should practice it with that blondie friend of yours,_ he had suggested in a lustful tone _. I bet she won’t mind, you follow her like a lost puppy anyways._

\- Let’s just say that my crush on you hasn’t always been _that_ subtle – Mona forced a smile. – Some people whispered about me. Some people called me names behind my back – she shrugged. – That’s life.

\- No, that’s _bullying_ – Hanna corrected her, incisively. – No one deserves to live like this, let alone you. You’ve been through more than enough in middle school.

   Mona glanced down for a moment, not knowing what more to say. Hanna sighed, taking Mona’s hands in her own.

\- I wish you had told me about your feelings for me before. I wish I had been there for you to help you ignore the whispering with kissing sounds.

   Mona laughed, pulling Hanna to a hug; happy tears were now in her eyes.

\- It was worth the wait – the stated, resting her head on Hanna’s chest again. – Trust me, every second of it.

\- But I don’t want us to go back to being superficial again, ever. Okay? I love you and from now on I will always want to know everything that’s going on with you. Up here – Hanna touched Mona’s forehead with a fingertip and then the center of her chest – as well as down here – with a lustful smile, she placed her hand in between Mona’s legs.

   Mona closed her eyes again and another full grin came across her face.

\- Well then – she murmured, instantly growing dizzy as Hanna started caressing her pubes –, I’m an open book.


End file.
